


All We Need Is Each Other

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But his friends love him, First Kiss, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Insecurity, M/M, WWE NXT, adam is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The night Roderick joins the Undisputed Era, Adam is quieter than usual. After their moment on stage, he finally bursts in the locker room.





	All We Need Is Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

April 7th, 2018. 6:45 p.m. A night that would change the Undisputed Era forever, in more ways than one.

Adam, Kyle, and Bobby had just left Triple H's office with the information that Roderick would be joining them at the end of the night. Now, if there's one thing you need to know about Kyle O'Reilly, it's that when he gets excited about something, he can't...stop...talking.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" he said cheerfully as they walked down the hall together. "One of our best friends, joining the Undisputed Era! It's amazing!" Kyle gave Bobby a stiff one-armed hug, which wasn't easy to do considering the latter was on crutches. Bouncing like a child, he continued, "It's just...magical. Right, Adam?"

"What?" Adam looked up; he had been zoning out of the last couple of minutes. Kyle frowned.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded, trying to fix a genuine smile onto his face. "Sorry, I was just thinking about tonight."

"Understandable," Bobby chuckled. "You have to defend one title and fight for another. Anybody would be nervous." He received a grateful grin from the leader of the Undisputed Era in return.

Kyle and Bobby started chatting with each other about small things, allowing Adam to slip away. Hands shaking, he walked quickly to the locker room. Once there, he grabbed his backpack and slipped into the parking lot, shutting the car door once he got in.

Inside the smallest pocket of Adam's backpack was an old creased picture of him, Bobby, Kyle, and Roderick. It was from a few months ago, and there hadn't been any special occasion, they just wanted a picture together. Now, staring at it, he shook his head. Obviously, this team-up was a sign, but could he do it? Would he be able to tell them how he felt?

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, a sad blur. Winning the North American Championship didn't feel special to Adam, even though he was the inaugural holder of the title. Going over the plans for Roderick's turn didn't feel good either, and in fact, it made him feel sick. Nothing felt happy anymore.

Standing backstage, holding his titles in both arms, Adam shot a quick glance at Kyle, then swallowed. To distract himself, he cracked his neck, causing the older man to jump. Looking over, Kyle snapped,

"A little louder, and you might not have been able to compete tonight."

"Doesn't really matter, since I'm not doing much anyway," Adam replied sadly. Kyle rose an eyebrow but said nothing. It wasn't the time or place, considering their music was about to hit.

Unsurprisingly, the match went by in a blur as well. Spending most of his time on the floor didn't help in the slightest. When everything snapped into place, when Adam's mind started to focus again, was when the Undisputed Era celebrated on the ramp with their titles.

They walked backstage together, Triple H throwing compliments their way. Kyle and Roderick stopped to say thanks, but Adam kept walking, trying not to break into tears. Throwing his title into his bag, he dashed for the bathroom, a sob fighting to get out.

The bathroom was thankfully empty as Adam ran cold water over his face, shaking like a leaf. His salty tears mixed with the water, but he didn't care. Sometimes, you just need to cry.

"Adam?" The door opened. Roderick stepped into the bathroom, Kyle behind him and Bobby in the rear. Adam looked up with bloodshot eyes, a mix of furious and grateful they had found him. "What's wrong?" Biting his lip, he looked in the mirror, swallowed, then let the beast out.

Adam surged forward, threw Roderick into the wall, then forcefully kissed him on the lips. He then turned and did the same thing to Kyle, albeit on the opposite side of the room. Sparing Bobby's leg, he kissed the mustached man on the way out just as fiercely, leaving all of them in shock.

He drove back to the hotel in tears, sobbing quietly. Once in his room, Adam lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, praying his body would just crash so he could sleep. It was needed after the evening he had.

Adam dozed lightly, waking up to the sound of knocking on his door. Roderick's voice faintly said to someone on the other side, probably Kyle,

"The receptionist said he came up here, which means he's ignoring us. Adam, are you in there?!" Standing up, wincing when his legs shook, Adam slowly walked across the room and opened the door. "Told you he was here. Adam, can he talk to you?" He nodded, stepping aside to let them in.

"Look, I know why you're here, and before you say anything, please just listen." Adam settled into a chair, staring up at his friends. "I don't know how else to say this, but I'm...in love with all of you." Kyle's face twitched, Roderick looked confused, and Bobby didn't move, but none of this daunted him. "It started a long time ago, and tonight, with all of us coming together, everything just...broke. I..." He trailed off, shaking his head. There was nothing else he could say.

Three bodies converged on Adam, engulfing him in a giant hug. Three pairs of hands founds his, three pairs of lips lightly touched his head. When they all pulled away, Kyle said,

"This probably goes without saying, but we love you without question." Bobby and Roderick nodded, the former taking his turn to speak.

"And if you want to turn that into a romantic relationship..." Bobby looked at Roderick and Kyle, "then we have no problem with that." A grateful, slightly shocked smile forming, Adam slowly rose from his chair and pulled his friends into another hug. Unsurprisingly, that lead to kissing between the four of them, but no one minded. All they needed was each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
